The Princess of Light
by KirigiriJxngJing
Summary: A mysterious dream. A new transfer student. Creatures made of despair. All of these are connected. But can Adrien figure it out before its too late? Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. The Dream

**A/N: Hi.**

**I have good news and bad news.**

**Let's start with the good news.**

**The good news is that this my new Madoka Magica x Miraculous Ladybug crossover, The Princess of Light. I hope this is better than my other PMMM x Miraculous Ladybug story, Madoka's Hero.**

**And that's where the bad news comes in...**

**Madoka's Hero is officially discontinued. I just can't find inspiration. And it will be deleted off Fanfiction. I'm sorry to everyone who followed Madoka's Hero, but I can't find inspiration and I can't see it going anywhere.**

**But hopefully The Princess of Light will.**

**So anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Cat Noir opened his eyes and could only see one thing.

Destruction.

Buildings were destroyed and the sky was as dark as dark can be.

And no humans were in sight.

But the worst thing?

Cat Noir couldn't see his lady.

He had looked hard throughout the city, but he couldn't see the familiar ladybug patterned suit no matter how hard he tried. Or her warm bluebell eyes.

What had happened to Paris?

"Where are you, my bugaboo?" Cat Noir whispered, with defeat.

But then, a pink light had appeared.

He turned around and saw one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

A girl, with hair as pink as Rose's dress, and matching eyes to go with it. She was wearing a puffy pink dress, with stockings as white as snow to match with it.

She was holding a bow, which was decorated with a red rose.

And something emitted from her. Something warm and welcoming.

Hope.

Maybe she had the answers that Cat Noir was yearning for.

She was standing on top of a decaying skyscraper, with warm eyes.

And then, she caught sight of him.

She skipped down from the building, with elegance and grace.

And she smiled at Cat Noir, the way his lady smiled at him.

"Don't worry Adrien."

_Wait, she knows my identity?_

His eyes widened as the beautiful stranger kept smiling at him.

"I'll fix this I promise." She vowed.

She smiled once again.

"No harm will come to you, my prince." And then, she was off again.

And then, something showed itself from within the clouds.

A creature, that of which Cat Noir had never seen before.

It was purple, with a little bit of white.

And it laughed maniacally.

The girl looked at it with a brave face and drew back her bow. Very soon, a pink bolt started to appear.

"You won't hurt Paris Walpurgisnatcht!" She declared. "Not as long as I'm still around!" She fired the bolt at Walpurgisnatcht, the creature sneakily dodging it.

The stranger jumped off the skyscraper and circled around Walpurgisnatcht, firing pink bolts from wherever she could.

But the creature dodged all of them with ease.

"I need to help her." Cat Noir said under his breath. "Even though I don't know her, she can't handle that thing on her own." And with that, he started to rush towards the creature.

"Hey!" He yelled.

The creature turned away from the girl and faced Cat Noir.

"Don't hurt her!" He yelled, and split his baton into two separate pieces and stood in a fighting stance.

Walpurgisnatcht laughed once again, the laugh sending chills down Cat Noir's spine.

Then it struck, firing fiery bits of energy at Cat.

But the stranger appeared in front of him, firing her own pink bolts of energy, countering the ones Walpurgisnatcht had sent.

"Leave this to me Cat Noir." She said, turning back at him. "I started this and I will finish this." With this, Cat decided to flip out of the way.

He'd only jump in if things got dangerous for her.

The two fired their own bits of energy at each other, each countering the other's attack.

But then, when the girl was about to deal, what she thought was the final blow, Walpurgisnatcht disappeared.

"What?!" She said under her breath. "She can't do that!" Then, Walpurgisnatcht appeared behind her and sent a giant fireball at the stranger.

"Look out!" However, Cat's cry didn't do much.

She turned around, just when it was upon her.

And was sent flying into another decaying building.

Cat Noir gasped, looking at the poor stranger lying there, blood trickling down her forehead.

The creature was upon her, ready to deal the final blow.

Cat couldn't just stand there and watch.

"_Cataclysm!!!_" He charged towards Walpurgisnatcht, Cataclysm in hand.

"Cat! Don't!" Even with the stranger's warning, Cat continued rushing towards Walpurgisnatcht.

"Cat Noir!!" And then, everything went black.

* * *

And Adrien woke up in his room.

He woke up with a start, looking around his room.

He even looked at the sky. And it was a peaceful blue.

Nothing was how it had been.

It was as if nothing had happened.

_Maybe it was just a dream..._

He got dressed for school and went downstairs. Nathalie and Gorilla were already down there waiting for him.

But his father wasn't there. As usual.

Adrien yearned for time with his father. But his father was almost never available.

With a heavy heart, his eyes drooped and he sighed.

"Father's not here. Once again." He muttered.

Nathalie did hear him, but pretended she didn't.

"It's time for school Adrien."

His eyes drooped again and he walked towards the limousine.

But maybe school could help him forget about his father.

And the mysterious dream.

* * *

**A/N: Interesting or what?****I guess I will base this off Madoka Magica but it won't have everything.**

**And yes, this is completely AU. So don't sue me.**

**And also yes, this will be an Adrien x Madoka (Adridoka could be a good ship name I guess..?) fic. So seriously don't sue me for not making this Adrinette or MadoHomu. I have my reasons.**

**And now let's cue the funeral music.**

**Madoka's Hero**

**July, 2019 - November, 2019**

**RIP**


	2. I Saw Her in a Dream

**A/N: Chapter 2 here we go!**

**I don't know if I should make this musical yet. I may. But I don't know yet.**

* * *

Adrien walked into school, hands in the pockets of his jacket. And then, there she was.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien's klutz of a best friend. She'd started wearing her hair out sometimes recently and that was how her hair was today. Her hair being left out really made her beauty shine. It was almost like she was Ladybug...

"Marinette!" Adrien called.

The ravenette quickly turned but tripped over. Adrien, being the gentleman he was went over to help her up.

"You ok Mari?" He asked, concern in his eyes.

"I'm lime Adrien." She declared. "Ack! I meant fine."

He softly laughed, hearing her mess up her words. She'd always done it. Yet he never knew why.

"So-"

"Dude!" That was Adrien's other best friend, Nino Lahiffe.

The resident DJ was all about fun and no rules.

And Adrien loved that inside.

"What is it Nino?" Adrien asked.

"There's a new transfer student here. She came all the way from Mitakihara." He explained. "I'm pretty sure that's in Japan."

"It is." Marinette replied dryly.

"Thought so dudette." Nino said, smiling. He then faced Adrien. "So anyway, Adrien, the new transfer student will be in our class. So we should probably give her a hand with all the work."

"Yeah we should."

Then the bell went.

"We'd better get to class." Adrien stated.

* * *

When the trio got to class, Chloé Bourgeois, the resident drama queen was putting some red lipstick on.

But when she saw Adrien, she smiled.

"Adrikins!" She exclaimed, moving to hug him. Marinette quickly pushed her away.

"What are you doing Chloé?" She demanded.

"Shut up Dupain-Cheng." Chloé replied, clutching her fists. She went back to her seat, flicking her hair with sass. Her assistant BFF, Sabrina Raincomprix was sorting Chloé's schoolwork into piles.

"Alright Chloé, we have your history assignment, your geography assignment, your english assignment and your cosmology assignment." Sabrina explained, pointing at the piles.

"Got it Sabrina." She replied dryly.

Marinette took her usual place next to Alya Cesaire, her best friend and Adrien took his usual place next to Nino.

As everyone else began to arrive, Ms Bustier, their teacher arrived too.

"Alright class." She clapped her hands together, signalling for her class to quiet down. "Now before we get on with today's work, I would like to announce that we have a new student with us today." And then, the new student arrived.

She was wearing a school uniform outfit and had pink pigtails and matching pink eyes to go with it.

Adrien widened his eyes as he saw this new student.

And shock overtook him.

He _knew_ this new student.

He recognized her from his _dream_.

She was the stranger who had tried to protect him. She looked more beautiful in real life than she did in a dream.

_Maybe it wasn't just a dream..._

"This is Madoka Kaname and she came all the way from Mitakihara High, in Kyoto, Japan." Ms Bustier announced. "Be sure to make her feel welcome, as she came all the way from Japan and probably isn't used to our customs."

The second Ms Bustier had finished talking, Lila Rossi, the resident liar had gotten out of her seat and went over to Madoka.

Marinette groaned, hearing Lila's sickingly sweet voice.

"Hi! I'm Lila and it's very nice to meet you. I'll show you around and introduce you to everyone." Madoka smiled, but then, her eyes flickered shut.

"Are you ok?!" Lila asked, holding Madoka's hand. Her eyes flickered open again and she smiled.

"I'm fine." She answered. "Just a little sick."

"Do you need to go to the nurse's office?" Lila asked, looking at her with concern.

"I think I do." She answered. "But you don't need to take me. I don't want to deprive you of your schoolwork."

"I'm fine missing out on a little bit of schoolwork." Lila insisted.

"No, no I don't want to do that." Madoka protested. "I'll just walk there on my own." Her eyes flickered shut again and she fell forwards. Adrien took action and caught her. Her eyes opened again and she stared straight into Adrien's emerald green eyes and could find herself lost in them, like a maze.

"Thank you, um..."

"Adrien." He quickly said. "Adrien Agreste."

"Adrien. What a lovely name." She replied, smiling. She helped herself up and tidied up her hair. "So Adrien. Can you take me to the nurse's office?"

"Sure Madoka." He answered, smiling.

"Ok, than Adrien, take Madoka to the nurse's office and come straight back." Ms Bustier said.

"Got it miss." He replied. And him and Madoka were off.

* * *

Madoka walked ahead, Adrien following behind her.

"So anyway Madoka, what was Mitakihara like?" Adrien asked.

"It was fine. I had plenty of friends there." Madoka answered.

"That's nice."

The two walked for a little while more before the next word.

"It feels like I know you from somewhere Madoka." Adrien said. "I can't quite put my finger on it but you seem so familiar to me."

Madoka stopped and smiled warmly.

Knowing her _prince _recognized her lit up her heart.

But as much as she wanted to follow it, she had to use her head.

Until the time was right and Adrien could know the truth.

"Do you have any relatives that look like me?" She asked, starting to walk again.

"Not really." Adrien replied.

"I don't know where you could possibly know me from than." She said.

She _wanted_ her prince to know the truth so badly.

But she had to hide it from him.

The two had arrived at the nurse's office.

"Thank you for your help Adrien." She bowed her head and smiled. "I'll see you again sometime soon."

"Sure Madoka." Adrien smiled as he started walking back to class.

He had a feeling there was a reason why Madoka had shown up.

It was _fate_.


End file.
